A New Life
by PhoenixWings101
Summary: Kai had a very bad life. When he is sent to a new foster home, will he be happy or not? Will he have friends? Will him see an old friend that he likes. Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Ha everyone, I know I get rid of The Truth of Beyblade Part 1. The reason was that it was boring. I only got one review. Anyway I hope you like this one.

A New Life

Chapter 1: News

A fourteen year old boy was sitting on a bed His name is Kai Hiwatari. He is an orphan.

The room he was in had one window looking out at an old building. The room was dirty and the wallpaper was peeling off and the door paint was coming off.

Kai was listening to Papa Roach "Last Resort" on his CD player.

His hair was two-tone blue. The front was slate blue and midnight blue in the back. His eyes were a crimson blood color. On each cheek were two blue triangles. His skin is a very pale white. He had a black t-shirt that said "Russian Phoenix" on the front in big white letters and on the back was a white phoenix. He had baggy black cargo pants with lots of pockets that were big enough to hold CDs and a CD player. The pants also have some holes. He had black and white shoes that had dirt on them.

The only other clothes he had were three t-shirts, two pairs of pants, some socks, and a jacket with a hood.

He had a duffle bag, which his clothes were in. Also in the duffle bag were a bible, a small sketch book, a pencil, and one CD of Trapt.

Kai turn off his CD player and heard footsteps. He stared to get scared.

The problem is that Kai didn't trust people.

His parents died when he was two years old in a fire. After that, he went to an orphanage till he was four. He then went to a foster care program. He went through ten foster homes and six adopted homes. All of them abuse them and hurt him badly.

The footsteps stop at his door and open it. A guy with black hair and brown eyes in a white shirt and pants, and gray shoes, came in. The guy's name is Bud.

"Ha Kai, Mr.D wants to see you and bring your stuff", said Bud.

Kai slowly got up and follow Bud. He came to a door and went into the room.

The room had a window, looking out on to a playground. In the room were a desk and a chair behind it and some chairs in front of the desk.

An old man was sitting in the chair behind the desk. He had white hair and brown eyes.

Well hello Kai, how are you doing", asked Mr.D.

Kai didn't say a word.

"Why don't you take a seat, Kai", said Mr.D.

Kai didn't say anything; he just set down and put his stuff on the ground next to him.

"Well Kai, it seems that you haven't found a place for you", said Mr.D and then he continue, "Well now we found a place that is good for you. These people have token dozen of kids and gave them a good place, till they are adopted or overage. These people are very good people. Right now they have some foster kids and two of their own kids, so there will be lots of kids to make friends with. I hope you like it. We will be leaving right now, so come on."

Mr.D got up and headed to the door. Kai slowly got up and follow Mr.D. They went into Mr.D's car and headed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone I hope you like my story. I hope you also review it. Anyway, here is chapter 2.

A New Life

Chapter 2: New Place, New People, and Old Pain

Kai was sitting in the back of Mr.D's car with his stuff. They had been on the road for about an hour. Kai started to get tired and he fell asleep.

When Kai woke up, the car was slowing down. Kai looked out the window and saw a dojo type of house. They stop at the dojo.

"Well Kai, this will be your new foster home", said Mr.D and he got out of the car.

When Kai got out of the car, he saw two men and a woman coming out of the dojo to greet them.

One of the men was a young man who had black hair and brown eyes. He wore a black shirt and blue jeans. The other man was an old man who had gray hair and brown eyes. He had a gray shirt and blue pants. The lady had blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a purple shirt and a black skirt.

These people went up and talk to Mr.D.

After awhile, Mr.D left. The went up to Kai and said, "Hello Kai, it very nice to meet you, my name is Judy and this is Bruce", she pointed to the black hair man, "and this man you can call Grandpa", she pointed to the old man, "and it great to have you here, now lets go in and you can meet everyone and show you to your room."

The adults went in first and Kai follow, slowly.

They were in the living room, where six boys and two girls were sitting, watching TV.

"Everyone, I need you to listen", said Bruce. Grandpa went over to the TV and turns it off. The kids turn to where Judy, Bruce, and Kai were.

"Everyone, this is Kai, he new, so I want you all to be nice and make him feel at home, now I want you all to introduce yourself to him, ok, and lunch will be ready soon", said Bruce and then he said, "And also someone needs to show Kai his room, ok." He then left.

Kai looked at the kids and then looked at the ground.

An orange hair kid with aqua blue eyes, wearing a long white jacket, white pants, and brown shoes, came up to Kai and said, "Hello Kai, I'm Brooklyn, it great to meet you. I'll introduce you to everyone. Well lets start with Garland", he pointed to a tall guy with long silver hair, which is in a ponytail, and light blue eyes, wearing a sleeveless muscle brown shirt, black pants, and gray shoes, "and that Mystel", he pointed to a small kid with bleach blond hair and sky blue eyes, wearing a black and blue shirt and black jeans and gray shoes, "and that Ray", he pointed to a medium size guy with long black hair, which was tied up in some type of cloth, and amber eyes, wearing a white Chinese style shirt and black pants, and brown shoes, "and that Bruce's son, Tyson", he pointed to a medium size boy with navy hair, who was wearing a red, white, and blue baseball cap backwards and had blue eyes, and wearing a yellow t-shirt with a red and white jacket, blue shorts, and white shoes, "and that Judy's son, Max", he pointed to a small boy with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a yellow t-shirt with green pants, and green shoes, "and that Mariah", he pointed to a small girl with long pink hair and amber eyes, wearing a pink t-shirt, pants, and shoes, " and last, but not least, Mathilda", he pointed to a small pink hair girl with brown eyes, wearing a gold t-shirt with a white jacket over it and green shorts and black and white shoes.

"Well that everyone, so if you come with me, I'll take you to your room, so follow me", said Brooklyn.

Kai slowly followed Brooklyn into the hallway.

"You're not the talkative type, are you, Kai", said Brooklyn. He looked at him and saw that he was looking at the ground.

"Is something wrong", asked Brooklyn.

Kai gasp at the question and looked at the ground, shaking his head slowly.

"Ok, well here your room", said Brooklyn, opening a door.

The room was a medium size room that had gray walls. There was a medium size window, looking out at a beautiful garden that had a small pond. There was a double size bed that had light blue sheets and pillow cases. On the opposite side of the window, was a medium size closet. Next to the bed was a desk with a computer and a nice desk chair.

"Well do you like it", asked Brooklyn.

Kai looked at the room and gasp. He didn't believe it. He never had a room this big that he could remember. He nodded slowly at Brooklyn's question.

"Good, anyway my room is next to it yours, so if you want to ask me any questions, ok", said Brooklyn and then said, "So I'll leave you to get settle." He then left.

Kai stay there for awhile and then set his duffle bag on the bed and started to take all his stuff out. After taking all his stuff out of his duffel bag, he put the bag under the bed.

Someone then knock on the door. Kai turned and slowly the door opened the door. It was Mystel and Garland.

"Ha Kai, how are you doing", asked Mystel.

Kai didn't answer.

Garland and Kai exchanged looks and shrugged.

"Is everything all right Kai", asked Garland.

Kai still didn't answer.

Mystel looked at Kai's bed and saw how little stuff Kai had.

"It looks like you need to go shopping for some more stuff", said Mystel. Garland looked at the stuff and nodded in agreement.

Kai looked at the ground.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way Kai, we just need to take you shopping, ok", said Mystel.

Kai still looked at the down.

"Come on Kai, cheer up a little", said Garland and padded him on the shoulder. Kai wince in pain. He went on one knee, holding his shoulder.

"Kai, what wrong", asked Mystel, worried.

"Mystel get Judy, now", said Garland, bending in front of Kai.

Mystel ran out of the room. He then came back with Judy.

"Kai, what wrong", asked Judy, who was very worried.

Kai just held his shoulder and was in pain. He then passed out.

---------------------

Kai's eyes stared to open. His sight was blurry at first. After blinking for awhile, his sight came back.

He found himself in a bed. He started to get up, wincing from bits of pain. He looked around the room the room and saw that was in his room and he also didn't have a shirt on.

Around his torso were bandages.

He suddenly heard footsteps heading towards his room. The footsteps stopped at his door and then the door opened. It was Judy.

"Kai, your awake, that great, everyone was so worried", said Judy and then asked, "Now tell me how you get so badly hurt."

Kai brought his legs to his chest and put his head on his knees and his arms around his legs. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Kai, was it the other foster parents and adopted parents that did this", asked Judy.

Kai nodded.

"Oh Kai, don't worry, that won't happen to you here, ok ", said Judy, hugging him and then said, "Come on, get a shirt on and lets get some lunch."

Kai got up, put a gray t-shirt on and went with Judy to get some lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't written for awhile. School has made me really busy and I haven't had time. Anyway, here chapter 3.

A New Life

Chapter 3: Lunch, Shopping, and Kai's Voice

When Kai and Judy were in the dining room, everyone was waiting for them.

"Hey Kai, it great to see your awake, we were all worried for you, well come on and sit down and have some lunch", said Bruce.

Kai and Judy set down. Kai was sitting next to Garland and Mathilda.

For lunch was sandwiches and soda.

Kai slowly took a sandwich and a soda and started to eat.

"Well Kai, Garland and Mystel told me that you need to get some things, how about you and someone take you shopping after lunch", said Bruce.

Kai shrugged.

"Good, so who will take Kai shopping", asked Bruce, looking around the table, at the other kids.

"I will", said Mathilda.

"Thank you Mathilda, that is very kind of you, now both of you need to come home at

8 P.M., ok", said Bruce.

They both nodded.

--------------------------------

After lunch, Kai and Mathilda got ready to go shopping. Judy gave about $600. They then left the dojo.

The walk into town and started window shopping.

"Is there anything you like, Kai", asked Mathilda.

Kai ignored the question, just looking at the different stores.

"I'll take that as a no"' said Mathilda.

After awhile of walking, Mathilda and Kai walked into a mall with lots of stores.

"Lets find a store with stuff that you like, so you might want to keep an eye out for one, ok Kai", said Mathilda.

Kai nodded.

They walked for awhile, when he then saw a store with things he liked. He stopped next to the store and looked at the clothes through the window.

Mathilda saw Kai looked at the clothes. She then smiled and walked up to Kai.

"Is there something you like, Kai", asked Mathilda.

Kai looked at her and then looked at the ground, nodded slowly.

"Well then, lets go in and get things for you", said Mathilda and walked into the store.

In the store, there were lots of rows of clothes. One side was for boys and the other side was for girls.

"Come on Kai, lets see if we find something you like", said Mathilda, leading Kai towards the boy's clothing.

They started looking for clothes.

Mathilda didn't really know Kai's type of clothes, so she didn't know what clothes to get. She started to get clothes that she thought that Kai might like.

After awhile, Mathilda told Kai to go to the dressing room.

In the dressing room, Kai tried out all the clothes and decided to get 16 t-shirts, 10 baggy pants, 2 muscle shirts, a jacket, a pair of sneakers, 5 pairs of socks, and a hat.

"I see that you found lots of things, that good, now lets buy them", said Mathilda, heading to the cashier to buy the clothes. Kai followed after.

After awhile, Kai and Mathilda left the store, Kai holding the bags.

"Are you should that you don't need help with those bags", asked Mathilda.

Kai shook his head, no.

"Ok", said Mathilda, heading up the mall and then said, "We can still buy some things Kai, so I bet you would like some CDs and things for your room, right Kai."

Kai nodded.

"Ok, then lets go, there a CD place with lots of CDs that everyone likes, it just up ahead", said Mathilda, heading toward the store.

In the store, Kai started to pick some CDs. After awhile, he pick 6 CDs and they went to the cashier and paid for the CDs and left, Kai holding the bags.

They now had $242.26 with them.

"Hey Kai, do you want something to eat", asked Mathilda.

Kai nodded, slowly.

"Ok, lets go this way then because there are a group of places to eat", said Mathilda, heading up the mall.

They decided to get some hamburgers and soda. They set down and started to eat.

"So Kai, how old are you", asked Mathilda.

Kai just ate his food, ignoring her question.

"Ok", said Mathilda, kind of sad.

Kai saw that she was sad and then made a decision.

"I'm 14", said Kai, quickly.

Mathilda looked up quickly and had a surprised looked on her face. Kai just looked away.

"So you can talk, you should talk more often", said Mathilda, smiling at him.

They finished eating their food and started shopping, again.

At 7:00 P.M., they left the mall and headed back to the dojo.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I just haven't really felt like doing it and also haven't had much time doing it. I hope you are not mad and if you are I'm sorry. Anyway here chapter 4.

Chapter 4: Something Wrong

"He talked to you Mathilda, I didn't think he could talk", said Mariah.

"Well, he can", said Mathilda.

"That a good thing", said Ray.

"Why that, Ray", asked Tyson.

"That means he's starting to trust us, at least Mathilda", said Ray.

"So he going to started school on Monday", asked Mariah.

"Yeah", said Garland.

"What grade is he", asked Mystel.

"He 14, so 9th grade like all of us", said Mathilda.

"I guess it going to be a weird year", said Tyson.

"Why you said that Tyson", asked Mathilda.

"Didn't you think he weird, he doesn't talk really, he doesn't eat much, that weird", said Tyson.

"Tyson that mean, you didn't know him, he probably shy about meeting new people", said Mystel.

"Sorry, it just what I think", said Tyson.

"Well, I think I'm going to check on him, to see if he alright", said Garland.

"I'll come to", said Ray and they headed to Kai's room.

At Kai's door, Garland knocked on the door.

Hey Kai, it Garland and Ray here, can we come in", asked Garland.

No answer.

"Kai, you in there", asked Garland, who kept knocking.

"Maybe we should go in, to see if he alright, you know", said Ray.

"Yeah, we should", said Garland and then said, "Hey Kai, were coming in."

Garland opened the door and saw the room was dark. They looked around the room and saw Kai in a corner of his room. He was sitting with his knees to his chest and his head on his knees and with his arms wrapped around his legs. Garland and Ray were surprised. They went to Kai.

"Hey Kai, are you alright", asked Ray.

He didn't answer.

"Come on Kai, you need to get up", said Garland and they started to try Kai up. But Kai didn't react.

"Ray, go get Bruce or Judy", said Garland, worried. Ray ran out to get help.

For the second time that day, Judy came running down.

"What wrong", asked Judy.

"I don't know, he just won't move", said Garland.

"Turn the light on, Ray", asked Judy.

When Ray turned the light on, they gasped.

On Kai's shirt was blood.

"Someone get the first- aid kit, now", said Judy.

Ray left to get it.

"Garland help me get Kai's shirt off and put him on the bed", said Judy.

Together, Judy and Garland took Kai's shirt off and then picked him up and put him on the bed.

Ray came back with the first- aid kit and with Brooklyn, Mathilda, and Bruce behind him.

Brooklyn and Mathilda were surprised when they saw Kai.

Bruce then asked, "What happened?"

"One of his wounds opened", said Judy.

They wrapped Kai's wound with a bandage.

"Is he going to be alright", asked Mathilda.

"I think so", said Judy.

"Should we take him to the doctor", asked Ray.

"No, he'll be alright for now", said Judy and then said, "Now, I want everyone to leave and go to bed, it's late."

"What about Kai", asked Ray.

"I'll stay with him, so go to bed", said Judy.

Everyone left the room, except for Judy.

Judy stayed with Kai at the side of his bed.

After a couple of hours, Judy heard a groan from Kai.

Kai soon opened his eyes and started to get up, slowly.

"Take it easy Kai", said Judy.

Kai looked at Judy and nodded and lay back down.

"Kai, need to take it easy for awhile, we might have to take you to the doctor if this keeps up", said Judy and then asked, "Do you understand?"

Kai nodded.

"Good, now go to sleep, you'll need it", said Judy and she walked to the door, turned off the light and left.

After awhile, Kai fell back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

For not updating sooner, here chapter 5. Just to tell you this is a short chapter.

Chapter 5: Grown-up Talk

Judy walked into the kitchen, where Bruce and Grandpa were in.

"How is the little dude doing", asked Grandpa.

"I'm not should", said Judy.

"Do you know how this happened", asked Bruce.

"It's from the other families he been with", said Judy.

"That must be the reason he doesn't talk", said Bruce.

"Poor little man, must hard to had a life like that", said Grandpa.

"So what are we going to do", asked Bruce.

"I'll take him to the doctor's tomorrow to see if he going to be alright", said Judy.

"That good, now we should get some sleep", said Bruce.

"Good idea, lets go", said Judy and they left.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers! Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I've been at Nebraska. We've were going to be there for about a week. But on Thursday my grandma died so we stay much longer then I thought. But I had been writing in my notebook, so that I would be ready to update as soon as I was here and ready. And M.E.L, I'm sorry that I didn't call you when I came back on Tuesday, so please forgive me. Anyway, here chapter 6.

Chapter 6: Doctor

The next morning, Judy got ready to take Kai to the doctor.

She went to Kai's room and saw that he was asleep. She went up to him and quietly called out to him.

"Kai, Kai wake up", whispered Judy.

Kai slowly woke up and saw Judy.

"I'm going to take you to the doctor, so you need to get ready", said Judy.

Kai nodded and started to get up.

"I'll wait for in the kitchen", said Judy.

Kai nodded and she left.

Kai got off the bed and stretch and then put on his clothes.

When he finished, he went into the kitchen and saw Judy making some scramble eggs. On the table was apple juice.

"Here some breakfast, so eat up and then we leave", said Judy.

Kai started to eat and drink his breakfast.

When he was finished, Judy and Kai went into Judy's car and left the dojo.

In the car, Kai fell asleep.

-------------

"Hey Kai, you need to wake up, we're here", said a voice to Kai. The person was also gently shaking him.

Kai's eyes opened up. He looked over to where the came from and he saw Judy.

"Good, your awake because we're here", said Judy. "Kai looked around and saw a sign that said "Bay Side Hospital." The hospital was very big and long.

"Come on Kai, we to go before we're late for your appointment", said Judy.

Kai got out of the car and they started walking to the hospital.

In the hospital, Kai saw a lot of people; most were wearing long white coats. Kai started to get scared. Judy saw this and said, "It's alright Kai, you don't have to be scared, these people won't hurt you, ok." Kai looked at her, to see if she was telling the truth. He then knows she was telling the truth and he nodded. They walked up to the desk clerk. The desk clerk looked up.

"Hello, we have appointment with a Dr. Abby", said Judy.

"Ok, let me see where the room is", said the desk clerk and she started to type on the keyboard. She then looked from the computer to them and said, "The room is 325 on the 3rd floor."

"Thank you", said Judy and they headed to the elevator.

-------------

When they got to the room, they waited. Kai and Judy didn't speak to each other.

After awhile, a lady came in with a clipboard. She was young. She wore a baby blue button shirt with black pants and the long white jacket. She had long dirty blond hair, tied in a ponytail.

"So, it seems that Kai has a lot of injures", said the lady.

"Yes, would you be Dr. Abby", asked Judy.

"Yes I would be", said Dr. Abby and then asked, "Would you please take off your shirt, Kai?"

Kai looked at her, not sure what to do. He then looked at Judy. She nodded.

Kai took off his shirt and set it next to him.

The doctor saw all the cuts and bruises. "Well, you have more then I thought", said Dr. Abby. She then started to exam them and then said, "Well, none of them are infected, so that good, but it will take awhile for them to heal, so take it easy, ok." She then went to the cabinet and opened it. She reached in and took out a medicine bottle and set them on the table and then said, "This will help the healing a little bit, just one every 8 hours, come back in 6 weeks to see how you are and you can put your shirt back on. Now I must go." She then left.

Kai put on his shirt and looked at Judy.

"Well, I guess we can go", said Judy. She set up and grabbed the bottle and out it in her purse.

They then left.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a long time. The thing is that school has made me very busy and also my mom took my internet away so I couldn't update at home. I tried to update at school, but the school's computer don't let me on fanfiction, so I had to wait till my mom gave my internet back. Anyway here chapter 7.

Chapter 7: Before School

Kai and Judy arrived back to the dojo around noon.

"You better take your pills, Kai", said Judy, handing the medicine bottle to Kai. He nodded and then went to the fringe and got out a soda. He opened the bottle and took out one pill and then drank some soda. He closed the bottle and headed to his room.

In his room, Kai set the bottle on the desk and laid on his bed. He stared at the ceiling and closed his eyes, thinking.

A knock on the door and Kai opened his eyes, got up from the bed, and went to the door. He opened it and saw Brooklyn and Garland. Brooklyn had a black and red backpack in his hands and Garland was holding a medium size box.

"Hey Kai, brought you some school supplies since your starting school tomorrow", said Brooklyn.

He handed the backpack to Kai and Kai grabbed it. Garland put the box on the floor.

"Do you want us to help you Kai?" asked Garland.

Kai looked at them and then shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes", said Brooklyn.

Garland opened the box. Inside was about everything you needed for school.

"So let's get started", said Garland.

Brooklyn and Garland started to take everything out of the box and set them on the floor. Kai just stood where there, not knowing what to do.

"Come on Kai, you are going to need to know where everything is", said Brooklyn.

Kai went and set next to them.

They started to get organized. After awhile, everything that was needed was in the backpack.

"Now your ready", said Brooklyn.

Kai looked at them and did something that surprised them.

"Thank you", said Kai.

They looked at each other and then at Kai.

"Anytime Kai", said Garland, smiling.

"Yeah, just ask and we'll do are best to help, ok", said Brooklyn, who was also smiling.

"Ok", said Kai, grabbing the backpack and putting it at the end of his bed.

Just then Tyson and Max came in.

"So this is where you been", said Tyson.

"Anyway, we're going to the park, so do you want to come?" asked Max.

"Yeah, sure", said Brooklyn.

"Ok", said Garland.

"How about you Kai?" asked Max.

Kai shrugged.

"Come on Kai, you'll have fun", said Brooklyn.

Kai started thinking about what to do. He then decided.

"Ok", said Kai.

"Then lets go", said Tyson.

"Who else is coming?" asked Brooklyn.

"Well, you guys, Ray Mathilda, and Mystel", said Max.

They headed to the park.

---------------------

When they got to the park, Ray, Mathilda, and Mystel were there.

"So what do you want to play?" asked Max.

"I brought my soccer ball", said Ray.

"Ok, so who on who team", asked Max.

"How about me, Brooklyn, Kai, and Mathilda and you, Max, Ray, and Mystel", said Garland.

"Yeah, that cool", said Mystel.

"So, everyone get to their team", said Tyson.

Kai, Garland, Brooklyn, and Mathilda went into they're group.

"So who going to be goalie?" asked Mathilda.

"Well, me and Garland are good as offence", said Brooklyn and said, "So you or Kai can choose."

"I'll be goalie, then," said Mathilda.

"Ok, so Kai come with us," said Brooklyn.

Garland, Brooklyn, and Kai headed to the middle of the field where Tyson, Ray and Mystel were waiting.

"So let's get this game started," said Tyson and he put the soccer ball in the middle of the field. And they started.

Garland ran and got the ball first and ran up to Max and the goal.

Tyson ran up to Garland and tackled him. The ball was then taken by Ray, who passed it to Mystel. He headed to Mathilda and the goal. Brooklyn then tackled him and it headed to Kai. Kai took the ball and headed to the goal. He got passed Ray and then Tyson. He kicked at the goal and made a goal. Garland, Brooklyn, and Mathilda ran up to him. "Great job Kai," said Brooklyn. "Yeah, you're pretty good," said Brooklyn. "Good thing you're on our team," said Mathilda. They started again and after a while they quit. Kai's team won.

The score was 4-0. Kai had made 3 goals and the other goal was made by Garland.

The eight of them headed back, when Garland said, "Kai you're a great soccer player."

"Have you been on a team?" asked Ray, who looked at Kai.

Kai shook his head.

"Well, maybe you should," said Max.

"Come on, he wasn't that good," said Tyson.

"Yes, he was," said Mathilda.

"He's just jealous that you beat him because he's on the school's soccer team and is the best player," said Brooklyn.

"Maybe you should try out for the soccer team at school," said Garland.

"Come on, it was beginners luck and I wasn't even trying," said Tyson.

"That's a lie Tyson, Kai was really good and you were not as good as he was," said Ray.

They reach the dojo when it was getting dark.

Inside they saw Mariah and Judy watching TV. Judy looked up at them and smiled.

"So where did you go and what did you do?" asked Judy.

"We went to the park and played soccer," said Max.

"And Tyson got his butt kicked by Kai," said Brooklyn.

"Will you shut up, he wasn't that good," said Tyson.

Kai looked at Tyson. Tyson gave Kai a mean glare. Kai looked away.

"Come on Tyson, there's nothing wrong with saying that someone is better than you," said Mathilda.

"Can't you guys just shut up," said Tyson and he went to his room.

Kai just stand there, not knowing what just happen.

"Don't worry about Tyson, he just hate it when there someone who better than him at things he likes," said Mystel.

"Anyway, you guys and lady have missed dinner, but there left overs in the fridge, so if you're hungry, and Kai we need to do your schedule and I can give it to the school today and they'll have it done by tomorrow, ok," said Judy and turned back to the TV.

After they ate their dinners and Kai did his schedule, they went to bed.

Kai couldn't sleep. He was nervous about school. He was nervous about what might happen. Would people like him or not? People at other school don't really like him. Would this be different? He knew Tyson didn't like him. Would people be like him? He would know some of the people. What would happen if he told them not to like him? He had some good friends, but one person was a really good friend and he hasn't heard or seen her for about 2 years. After a while, Kai fell asleep.


End file.
